FA: Pain
by falling into heaven
Summary: A case takes a turn for the worst and threatens the life of one of our favourite cops. FA!


You're gonna hate me soon, I promise you. But on the plus side, my friend Steph has posted a story!! If you read Darren Shan books, check out 'A Younger Flame' by DayDreamBelieverxox, and leave a review!!

So are you gonna leave a review? Please?

Thankies! Oh, and anyone notice Sean Murray muscled up and got hot? I did! (E/N: I DID TOO!! SO SMEXY!)

Anna :)

Disclaimer: ...I own a crappy green school tie. And two seasons of NCIS, and CSI:NY.

* * *

_Something causing fear to fly  
Rising like a dark night  
In silence  
Traveling like a broken boat  
Heading for the sky  
And I'm an island_

* * *

Angell watched closely as Hawkes stooped over the scene before them. Although Scagnetti's team had transferred the body to the ME's office and collected physical evidence, Hawkes and Stella were determined to do the science thing, and collect any fingerprints, trace and blood samples they could find.

"You see anything, doc?"

He glanced up at her, a hint of a smile on his face. "Patience, Angell. Wait-"

"No heaven jokes." She interrupted firmly. "Keep talkin'."

"I might-" he grabbed a brush and powder jar out of his kit and dusted quickly, grinning as the powder showed a clear print on the ground. "Print."

Stella beamed. "Y'see? Good things come to those who wait."

"I'm a cop, Stell. Nothing more. Waiting is not my strongest point." Jess sighed, surveying her surroundings. The busy Manhattan sidewalk had been sealed off the previous day, and passers-by were shooting them ugly looks, uncaring about anything other than the inconvenience to themselves, including solving the murder of a twenty-three year old woman.

Hawkes sealed up the evidence bag, and labelled it. "You don't have to hang around, Angell. We can email you the results. Little thing called the internet. Don't know if you've heard of it, kinda a big thing round these parts..."

She pointed her pen at him. "Cute. I may not know the difference between RNA and DNA - and I don't _want _to," she added quickly, seeing his face light up. "But I know how to work technology. I got my diploma, and passed biology! _And_ chemistry! Just so happened I was a Phys Ed and French girl, as opposed to science geeks such as yourselves."

Stella mock-glared at her. "Hey, I graduated from the police acadamy!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She walked away, waving back. "See ya!"

* * *

Angell was pleased to see an email from Stella in her inbox. "Patrick McKinney." She murmured, typing the name into the criminal history database. (A/N: Can't for the life of me remember what it's called. E/N: And I'm no help either.) Immediatley, a list of felonies longer than her right arm popped up, from the standard drunk and disorlerly's and breaking and entering, to the more exotic assault in the second degree, spousal abuse and grand theft auto. It looked as though Patrick had decided to update his rap sheet with murder... Stella had said they'd found his print at the scene and DNA under the nails of their victim. She'd enjoy seeing how he would try talk himself out of the cuffs this time.

"McKinney?" Martinez asked, reading over her shoulder. "Piece of work. Worked the case where he beat his wife into a coma. Son of a bitch got two years, out ion eighteen months."

"Yeah well, looks like he might've killed Leah Walker. Stabbed to death outside a club." She informed him grimly.

"Scum like that should not be allowed out of jail." Scagnetti called from his desk.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was an irritating part of being a police officer; they did the work, arrested the perp and the criminal justice system let them down. Someone who beat his wife should not be back on the streets after eighteen months. It bacame infuriuating as they could do nothing about it.

"Well, I'm about to arrest his ass for murder." Jess stood up and holstered her weapon at her side, pulling her jacket on.

Stella stuck her head round the door, looking sliughtly impatient. "You comin', Angell?"

"Sure."

The man had a head full of shaggy brown hair and four days of stubble decorating his face. There was an ugly look in his eyes as he spotted the gold badges glinting at the women's hips, and took off at a run.

"I'll cut him off!" Stella called as Jess sprinted after him, cursing the heels she'd chosen to wear that day. Her feet pounded against the sidewalk as she hurtled after McKinney, shouting at people to move when they blocked her path. He turned into an alley, and she followed, slowing to a halt as they faced each other.

"Bitch deserved it," he spat. "Shouldn't have said no."

"She refused to sleep with you so you stabbed her?" She looked disgusted.

"Bitch _deserved _it." He repeated, launching towards her.

The first fist connected with her arm, making her grimace in pain. The second caught her in the jaw, and the third sank into her stomach. She felt a stab of pain but ignored it. She swept his feet out from under him and came down heavily on him, driving her elbow into his side. He yelped in pain but struggled up, launching another fist in Angell's direction. But instead of it coliding with it's target, she grasped his hand and twisted McKinney's arm up behind his back and drove him into the wall, pressing his face hard against the bricks. "You're under arrest for the murder of Leah Walker and assault of an Officer!" She snapped the cuffs on, making sure to tighten them a notch more than necessary, tasting blood in her mouth as he shouted out in protest. (A/N: Hold off on the hate mail 'till the end, okay?)

Stella gasped as she saw her partner. "Jesus. He do this to you?"

She didn't reply, pushing McKinney into the back of the car and slamming the door shut.

Stella looked horrified. Jess's face was already begining to bruise, with a split lip trickling blood that she wiped away with her thumb. She pressed a hand against her abdomen, trying to stop the dull ache that would inevitably get worse after the adrenaline wore off. "Stella, I'm fine. C'mon, we gotta get this son of a bitch through booking."

* * *

Flack knocked at Angell's door quickly, waiting anxiously for it to open. The whole precinct had heard about Jess' fight, and she'd already gone home when he arrived back.

When it finally did, he received a shock. "God, Jess..."

"It's worse than it looks." She told him firmly, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "You can stay so long as you don't make a fuss."

He took in the split lip, bruised jaw and the way she leaned to one side - no doubt because of a painful stomach. But he'd prefer to be with her, even if he couldn't help her out, so he nodded. "Sure."

Jess collapsed back onto the couch,wincing in pain. Flack bit back a comment and satisfied himself by putting a heatpack in the microwave, before handing it to her with a slight smile. "There. Might ease the pain in your stomach."

She nodded grimly. "You, uh... mind gettin' me some ice?" Angell was reluctant to admit to the pain by asking for help, but the pain in her face was overwhelming.

"C'mon, bed." He helped her up and through to the bedroom. "Need help undressing?"

Ordinarially she would make a comment about the connotations of such a question, but today she just nodded.

He eased off her shirt and helped it over her head. "Jesus _Christ_!"

"Catholics aren't supposed to say that." She muttered.

"Well, I'm not exactly the greatest at remembering to go to church." Flack reminded her, but still looking shocked. The mass of purple bruised were lookin angry, and there were a couple of scratches he couldn't place. The swelling was evident, and her stooped frame made it look even worse. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't go the the precinct and rip his damn head off."

She crawled into bed and laid on her side, letting out a hiss as her stomach muscles tensed. "Because... if you do that, you'll get arrested and then how can you fetch me ice?"

He slid in next to her, sweeping her hair away from her face and pressing a light kiss to her cheek. "Jess... wake me if anything hurts."

"More than it does already?"

"Ha ha ha." Don rolled his eyes, brushing his fingers lightly across her forehead. "Sleep well."

*******************

Jess woke up with a sheen covering her skin. The pain in her abdomen had become unbearable, and she grimaced as a spasm hit her. Pressing her fingers against the bruises, she was scared to feel something warm and sticky. Glancing down, Jess could see a dark stain across her stomach and the sheet. She knew she wouldn't stay concious for too long, and so squeezed Flack's arm tightly.

"Hmm? Whassup?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eye.

"I-I think I've been stabbed..." Her voice shook as she tried to hold back the fear as the bloodstain continued to grow. She could feel herself growing fainter by the second.

He was instantly awake, running his fingers lightly across her stomach, frowning at the blood. "Jess, babe... I gotta get you to hospital, 'kay?"

She curled up, tears streaming down her face in pain, but barely on the right side of conciousness. "Don't want to..." Angell screamed as a fresh wave of pain ripped through her body, feeling as though she would split in half any given moment.

"C'mon, you gotta go." He said desperately, wiping some of the sweat off her forehead as he pulled on some clothes and wrapped a shirt round his girlfriend's trembling body. He pressed a hand hard against the source of the bleeding, applying as much pressure as he dared to. "C'mon, babe! Jess! Stay with me! _Stay with me_!"

* * *

A/N: Cue the hatemail. C'mon, I haven't done a cliffhanger yet! I have too much fun teasing you... Will she be okay? Will she have any permanant damage? Will the hospital find out a secret? And no, she's not really a man... And will I ever get over her death? Eh... no.  
Schools sucks, reviews rock my world. C'mon folks! Do your worst!... Wait, did I just ask for hatemail?? Ah well... a review's a review!

Sarah here! Dead meat Anna. Dead freaking meat!!! It's Pay Up all over again. You cannot kill her!!! D: You're sooooooooooo getting a mob. Kisses~Sarah

A/N: Noooooooooo! Not the mobs!! Ah, I feel better to know there's an ocean between us... hehe. Do you seriously think I'm gonna kill her? Maim her... well, you'll just hafta wait and see... Mwahahahaaaaa!


End file.
